


Down Time

by Pariahrogue



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Hetero Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariahrogue/pseuds/Pariahrogue
Summary: First smuttish writing.  Please be kind if you review.





	Down Time

Frank pulled Rogue against him, his dark blue eyes lit with a fire he had not given into since he took Maria into his arms.  He had other lovers, but the act of sex had always seemed mechanical. As if he were only taking care of a physical need.

Rogue was different; beautiful, determined and a survivor.  Rogue never gave up.  She improvised, adapted and overcame any obstacles.  Rogue embodied the spirit of the Marines.  Her tenacity ignited the dormant fire within him; a fire he tried to kill when Maria died. In fact, he believed that he had killed that human side of him.  He teased his lips against her jawline and brushed over her soft red lips. He felt her warm breath against him.  He enticed her to return his kiss and she did, hesitantly pressing her own against his.

“Ah’m not killin’ you.” She wondered at the gift she had been given; a small inhibitor bracelet.  It wasn’t the true control of her powers that she sought but would suffice. For now.

Her heartbeat quickened like a startled sparrow as her hands timidly explored his vast chest, fingers smoothing the black fabric emblazoned with a white skull.  Hard muscle lay underneath his t-shirt and she thought she felt one or two scars. His heart beat steady but increased by her touch and nearness.  Time had no meaning as Rogue began to slowly open up to him and let him see her vulnerability.  Her complete self was exposed in her eyes of blue; eyes that had echoed his own since he touched her exposed skin during her rescue. Rogue let down her tough and nearly impenetrable guards for him.  Rogue was so afraid of being hurt again and wondered what happened now.   _What do we do with this? Where do we go? What do we do with this love?  This huge vigilante cares for me and Ah love him enough to go to Hell for him. How will that affect him? How will that affect me?_

He touched her white streak, soft and silky hair entwined in between his calloused and war ready fingers.  “I will never hurt you, Rogue. Not deliberately.”   He thought the only way he would bring pain to her was if he died by some lucky punk’s bullet.  “I will never lie to you.  As broken as I am, you have what’s left of me. My loyalty, my body, my protection and what love I have in me.” His expression was raw emotion; he took down his normal safeguards when Rogue did.  He permitted himself a dangerous indulgence in fully trusting her.  _Something changed in me when we touched, and she absorbed my memories and even part of my skills. Rogue knows me on a level no one has ever known, not even Maria.  I still hear her crying at night for my dead family.  She grieves for them, gives voice to my private anguish._

The air between them sizzled with intimacy.  She grabbed his belt and brought his hips even closer and buried her face in his shirt; he smelled like gunpower and leather. She was a tall and statuesque woman and her head fit just under his chin, though next to him she seemed almost petite.  Her hair wafted a scent of lavender and spice that contrasted against his pleasant masculine odor.

“Make love to me, Frank.” She whispered, then glanced up at him. Rogue starved for physical contact; it made her feel human and less isolated.  Her arms went around his waist and drew him close for their bodies to fit together.  He bent over to kiss her, and Rogue leaned into it as she untucked his shirt, so she could feel the heat of his chest. Slender fingers explored every inch of skin possible, trailed through his springy chest hair that narrowed down to just above his buckle. She considered the possibility of undoing the buckle, so she could play with his zipper and the growing hardness underneath the rise of his pants.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Frank asked, his gravelly voice made her bones vibrate with its power. His eyes were a solemn well of deep affection.   _I’m fucked,_ Frank thought. _I can’t resist her, her warmth, and who she is._  He made no mistake; Rogue could be as hard and unforgiving as he was known to be.  She was lethal and if she had a mind to, could kill him with a whisper and a caress.  What a way to go.  But right now, she was a woman and one that needed tenderness and to share her heart.

“Darlin’, Ah’m askin’ ya because Ah am sure.”  She replied in a saucy and playful manner.  “Ah’m tired of being trapped in my body, tired of not being able to touch someone.  Ah’m hungry to touch and taste you.” 

She laughed as he, with ease, picked her up. Rogue weighed about one hundred and thirty pounds, yet that weight meant almost nothing to him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he walked the short distance to his sparse bedroom.  The bed itself would just barely accommodate them; he clearly did not anticipated bedmates. He set her down with care that made love course through her veins.

Rogue watched as he removed his shirt and underarm holster, which revealed old and one or two recent scars.  He looked at her then, reveled in the hungry desire he saw in her face.  He teased her by hesitating at his belt, fingers poised to unfasten.  Frank Castle was a damn fine-looking man, with his handsome austere face and chiseled muscular figure.

“Drop trou, Castle. That’s an order.”  Her eyes shone with merriment, highlighted by her light tone.

“I will as soon as you drop your uniform, Agent Rogue.” He did not exactly smile, but there was humor laced in his friendly challenge. He loosened up his combat boots enough to pull them off. His military pants followed soon after, though he kept his boxer briefs on.

She kicked off her boots and stood up to unzip her tight uniform.  She peeled the clothing off her and revealed alabaster skin, accentuated by her pink bra and panties.  The light that crawled in through the window hit her white streak, which seemed to make it incandescent.  The silence, heavy like unspoken secrets, brought them closer. Darkness wove a blanket around them, protection from the outside world and worries.

He ran a finger down her delicate cheekbone, over her full lips, and down her neck. His hand rested on her collarbone for a moment before coming to her front latch bra.  He unhooked it and he slipped a hand in to cup her breast, her erect nipple rubbed against him.  Her skin was nearly translucent and velvety.

“Can Ah explore you?” Rogue’s heartbeat picked up and she broke out in goosebumps.  He skimmed his hand over the raised bumps and she sighed.  The feel of a kind hand, the feel of him against her skin brought happiness previously unknown to her.

“Of course.” He said as she traipsed over his pectoral muscles, down to his abdomen then to the sweet curve so well defined.  A fingertip played along the edge to come to his underwear and dipped her hand inside.  She caressed his bulge, hot and firm under her ministrations.

“Do ya like that?” Rogue grinned and began to stroke him, lightly but with an eagerness to please him.

He nodded and struggled to find words.  Blood rushed to a certain appendage and he found it hard to think.  “Where’d you learn to do that?”  He strained for more of her, to taste and drive into her.  With considerable self-control, he kept himself from flinging Rogue onto the bed.  He was touch starved, like Rogue, but used to being punched rather than caressed.

“By reading trashy romance novels. You appear to have a mighty love lance.” Mischief battled with passion inside her and she laughed at the silly term for the male sexual organ.  Her free hand pulled down his garment while she talked, pooled by his feet.

He sternly said, “That stuff will rot your brain.”  Then groaned as she continued to stroke.  “Enough. It’s your turn.” He removed her bra with such care, as if he were handling a material that could explode at any given moment.  The bra hit the floor with a silken thud, and the underpants soon followed, pushed over the curvature of her hips and down her long legs.

He brought her to him and he kissed her with a fire that spread through her.  She let go of him to wrap her arms around his neck and leaned into him.  She bathed in light and he was steeped in shadow.  In silhouette, they joined together to complete each other.  Her lips tasted of strawberries, sweet and luscious. He wanted more, to discover her secrets and to show her his.

He broke off the kiss and said, “If you want to stop at any time, tell me.  This is your choice.”

She seemed exasperated and repeated what she told him earlier, “Ah want to do this. With you. Here and now.  We gotta take any chances for happiness that we can because it can be snatched away at any given moment.”

He lowered them onto the bed, his wide body covered hers. One of his legs lodged between hers, parting them.  He lay beside her.  Frank started kissing her forehead, traveled down to her lips, then dipped upward to nibble at her ear.

Shivers went through her and desire, long since denied, flared like fireworks. Her hands framed his face, tilted his head to look in her eyes and she held him for a long moment.  Her hair spread across the bed, the color of fine sherry.  “Ah love you, Francis, with everything Ah’ve got. Ah’m your woman, forever.”  It had occurred to her that perhaps that there was a part of Frank that was afraid of the consequences. She resolved to make him feel more secure.

Frank only smiled, a world-weary expression.  “I love you, Rogue.  I’m not going to lie.  Good sex is about communication.  I want you to tell me if I hurt you—and I’ll stop. That instant.  Tell me what you like.”  His hands roamed her voluptuous hips which made her skin tingle.  Frank passed over her stomach to briefly delve between her thighs, only grazing over her slick softness.

Rogue shivered at the intimacy. “That feels good, Frank.  More?”

“Not yet.”  He focused on kissing her neck, then rolled her onto her back as he traveled downward.  He lavished her breasts with attention, his dark head bowed in homage. Frank kept his weight off of her, supporting himself with one arm.  His free hand skimmed the side of her breast down to her hip.  He lightly sucked one nipple as she moaned and then turned to the other one, tongue flicked over her pink nipple, her lithe body arched under him and pressed against Frank’s rock hard frame.  He kept to the task at hand, aware of her growing physical arousal.

“Frank,” She moaned as he went south of her equator, trailing hot kisses on her stomach and watched through a haze of pleasure as he slid off the bed to spread her legs.   She grew self-conscious as his eyes took in all of her, completely vulnerable.  “Am Ah ugly down there?”

“No. You’re lovely.” Then, before she could say another word, he kissed her inner thigh as his fingers ever so delicately trailed over her intimate core.  She quivered, the touch teased her, and she felt tingling sensations spiral upward and spread throughout her body.

“Frank…” Then she lost the ability to speak as his fingers were replaced by his mouth.  She glanced down to see his face buried between her legs, his tongue rubbed against her sensitive flesh.  She groaned, her hands gripped the bedsheets as a primal urgency filled her.  She rolled her pelvis to meet his lips, panting as he brought her nearly to climax, only to back off and kiss her thighs and stomach.  He maintained his pattern of building her up then retreating until she came, hard, against him.

She managed to say, “That was incredible.”  She watched as he positioned his hardness against her and smiled.  

“Do you want me?” The gleam in his eyes betrayed a need of his own.  He ached for her, to be in her, to join with her.  “It might not be comfortable at first, but I’ll go as slow as you need.”

The third time is not the charm, Frank.  Rogue thought. She became annoyed, but she had an epiphany.   He was apprehensive, unsure of their future.   Unsure they could make their relationship work.  Or worse, one of them dying.  Rogue said, gently, “For the last time, Ah’m sure.  Ah want you even if its just for a day.  Ah choose you to share whatever time Ah have left on this Earth. You.”

He penetrated her with care. Slow and deliberately careful. He paused to give her time to relax and become accustomed to his size.  “How do you feel?”

Rogue sought for the word through a sensual haze.  He did not hurt her; she felt stretched but had no pain.  “Full, Ah guess. Ah ain’t hurting.  What do Ah do now? Do Ah just lay here?”  She whispered.

Frank grunted, “What did your romance heroines do?” Frank shifted and moved over her, his arms propped him up.

She laughed, despite herself, and almost dislodged him.  “Ah can’t remember right now.  My mind’s on other things.” He moved deeper inside her until all of him was enveloped by her hot passage.

He leaned down to nuzzle and nibble at her neck.  “When I begin to thrust, move your hips up to meet me.  Also, it might help if you touch yourself.”  He started to thrust and kept his motions smooth so she could catch the rhythm.   He noticed her slender fingers descend toward where they were joined. Then he turned his focus back to pushing in her, Rogue moved under him as she pleasured herself.

She clenched around him as she orgasmed, gripping him fiercely.  She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer.  “C’mon Frank.” She moaned in encouragement for him to take his own release.

Frank groaned as she seemed to want to suck his very soul out of him.  An intense desire to give in to release built in him.  With a few more strokes, he climaxed, pouring himself into her.  He breathed heavily as he rolled to the side.  They were strapped for space, but with creative thinking, found enough room for both to lay together.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed.” Frank noted, as Rogue nestled into his chest. 


End file.
